


Deserved

by wifibitz



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, I don't know how tagging works I'm sorry, Mostly Canon Compliant, Vague, apotheosis, everyone hates/is mad at Charlotte in this, i almost forgot the angst tag I'm, mild gore?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifibitz/pseuds/wifibitz
Summary: Apotheosis strikes Hatchetfield, but only after everyone knows Charlotte's secret
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! i wrote this in a hazed stupor at two in the morning! thank you to the charted server for enabling me to post this!

News about her affairs had broken out the week prior to the apotheosis. Sam stayed out even later, home only to change his clothes and shower, Paul scarcely looking her in the eye when walking past, Melissa trying to hide snickers on the phone while glancing at her, Bill angrily ignoring her, her reminding him of his ex-wife, the one who took his only daughter away from him. Ted tried to stay with her, trying to keep her afloat, trying to include her in things, just _trying_. She found refuge in Ted, having him spend the night with her when an out of season meteor shower hit alongside a thunderstorm, unaware this was the beginning of the end.   
  
Paul had been called into Mr.Davidson's office after some strange connecting of dots, and next thing she knew, Ted had grabbed her hand and ran out with her into the alley behind CCRP, alongside Bill, who was still unhappy with her. Paul and a barista had shown up, just in time for her to have called Sam out of pure desperation. He wasn't himself. He was singing. She found out he wasn't right in the brain, well, blue in the brain, the hard way, barely having time to process any of it before following the others and ending up at a crazy man's doomsday bunker. 

  
Ted had argued with her over some stupid reason, but it was enough for him. He was done with her. She no longer had anyone on her side, her only friends, just coworkers, really, all ignoring her in some form. They each had their reasons, perfectly valid ones, to be mad at her and treat her like the scum of the earth that she was. 

  
Paul was attempting to woo the barista, Bill was worrying about his daughter (who was taken away from him thanks to a _cheating_ ex-wife), she didn't even want to think about what Ted was doing to himself. They all had excuses to stay put. 

  
Maybe that is why no one went running to find her when she screamed as she was torn apart.


End file.
